Regrets Make The Heart Grow Fonder
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Oh dear god! You have fallen for the delightfully charming Mr Snape.' Sirius says yes to a girl and Remus gets roped in as usual RLSB


**Regrets Make The Heart Grow Fonder**

"Moony…! Moony I've made a terrible mistake," Sirius Black whispered dramatically in my ear as he sank down onto the sofa next to me.

I didn't even look up from the book I was absorbed in, too used to Sirius' amateur-dramatics to care all that much.

"Moony… please. I've _really _messed up this time," I didn't need to look to know he was pouting. "Please Moony…" His hot breath tickled my ear again and I suppressed a shiver.

Sighing, I put my book down, well aware that I would get no peace till I indulged him with attention, "What have you done now Padfoot?" I asked conversationally, turning towards him and jumping back when I realised his face was hovering inches from my own.

"I said yes," his voice was deadly quiet and his face sincere.

"…Pardon?"

"I said yes to her Moony!" he gripped his hair tightly, "Why-oh-why did I say yes?!" he moaned loudly, sinking back into the sofa, his eyes wild.

"Yes to who?" My tone was flat and already I was bored with the conversation. Sirius always had a girl on his arm, but recently he'd stopped 'sleeping-around' and I thought he'd finally matured. Apparently I was wrong.

"Mary Macdonald."

I almost laughed at his expression, only the genuine panic in his voice stopped me.

A sudden memory floated to mind, a memory of one Sirius Black swearing he didn't like anybody, "You told us last week that there was no-one you liked?" I was frowning slightly, trying to recall his exact words.

"I said I didn't like a _girl," _he corrected under his breath, loud enough so I heard him, quiet enough so he thought I hadn't. I decided to let it pass. "I don't always say what's on my mind," he said sulkily.

I had to laugh at that, "You, Sirius Black, are known for saying exactly what you think." I settled back, picking my book up from where it had fallen, "So you like Mary," I prompted, "You now go out with her. So what's the problem? Am I missing something here?"

Sirius nodded gravely, his face hidden behind his hands, "It's not Mary I technically like."

"Ahh." Now that sounded more like the Sirius Black I knew. Complex. Complicated. Difficult. "So why the hell did you say yes then?" Trying to understand his mind was something I'd almost given up on a long time ago.

"Becausethispersonilikecouldneverlikemebackandidon'tknowreallyitjust…slipped out."

"Because yes Sirius, I understood every word of that," I said sarcastically.

He groaned loudly, "WHY! WHY ME!? WHY DID I SAY YES?!" At a more normal tone he said, "Mary's nice to me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. It just slipped out."

I felt a headache coming on, "So let me get this straight, you said yes to a girl you don't even like because you didn't want to hurt her feelings. Am I right?"

He nodded, "I'm doomed aren't I?"

"So if Snape was nice to you and asked you out you'd say yes?"

The look on his face was priceless, "Ew! Ew! EW! NO! I don't even swing that way." He bristled and I hid a smirk.

"I was sure I caught you checking out that Hufflepuff -" The words had barely left my mouth and Sirius had dived on top of me, sitting on my chest and humming loudly to drown out my words. I rolled my eyes, "This is completely straight isn't it?"

He jumped off me as though I'd electrocuted him, his eyes guarded as though he'd given too much away. But he instantly slipped back into panic mode. "What the hell am I meant to do now?!"

I got to my feet, dusting myself off. "Good luck."

"No - wait…" he grabbed my elbow at the last second but let go of me just as quickly. "_You _could help me…"

I shook my head firmly. No way. "No… You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out."

He shuffled over on his knees, his hands clasped together, "Please… I'm begging you! Please…!" His eyes glittered innocently and he grabbed one of my hands kissing it suddenly, "Please Moony… Please Rem…" his bottom lip started trembling and I felt my resolve waiver. I was a sucker for a guilt trip.

"Fine! But this is the last time Padfoot! Next time you deal with it yourself," I glared at him to get my point across and I decided I might as well do it properly, "And on the one condition that you tell me who you like when she's off your back."

I saw the indecision and fear flicker behind his carefully built up a mask, a mask I'd began to see through.

He pouted again, "Okay." And we shook on it.

**.x0x.**

Two hours passed and all I'd gained was a crick in the neck to accompany a pounding headache.

"Why oh why didn't you just ask out the person you like?" I grumbled to no-one in particular, Sirius having given up ages ago and lounging around my bed instead, nattering on about his _doomnation._

Sirius it seemed, had actually paid attention for once because he sniffed in what he thought to be a dignified way and said, "I may be the most gorgeous man upon this planet but _he _can somehow, miraculously evade my charms. Don't you think I would've asked them if it were as simple as that?"

I raised an eyebrow at his emphasis, "You told me you weren't gay."

"And I told you I don't always say what I'm thinking," he retorted, his face suddenly blank and emotionless. A nerve had been touched.

I glared at him again, "So you said yes to a _girl _when you're _gay!?" _My voice went strangely high pitched and I blushed. I felt like banging my head on the table; our conversation was going round in circles, very long winding circles. "Why don't you just tell her you're gay?"

"Sure, _that _will boost her confidence." Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as though it were obvious. I felt like growling.

"Remind me again why you can't just stick it out for a week?" I decided ignoring his comment was probably best.

He smiled charmingly at me, "Because this boy might fall for somebody before I get chance to make my move."

I stared at him. "You just told me that you can't make a move on this boy because he's immune to your charm…"

"He's beginning to crumble," Sirius winked lavishly and I blushed again.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Moving on…"

Sirius chuckled, but the smile soon slid of his face, "Why did I say yes?! Why…?"

"Because you Sirius Black, are an idiot." Sirius had lain back down and I crawled up next to him, staring up at the hangings above my bed.

"What are we meant to do!? I can't wait a week!" Sirius started to garble about something incoherently.

"Just let Mary catch you snogging Prongs," I said seriously, shrugging. Needless to say it shut him up. "I'm sure she'd dump you then."

Sirius was quiet, as though he was actually considering it. Sirius really was quite thick at times.

"No…" he said eventually, "Lily would also dump Prongs and Prongs would more than likely punch me."

I sighed as though I was actually disappointed, "Stupid idea anyway. Could always get rat arsed… you're always all over girls then," I suggested, wincing at the bitterness in my voice.

He shook his head again, pressing his face into my shoulder, "Getting pissed isn't something I'd normally turn down but I'd probably be all over this boy and I doubt he'd like that."

My throat constricted for some strange reason as I said, "Never know until you try." I patted him on the head, "He might like you back."

Sirius' mouth twitched but he fought down the smile, determined to wring all sympathy out of me, "I reckon he's asexual actually."

I clutch my chest, "Oh dear god! You _have _fallen for the delightfully charming Mr Snape."

Sirius folded his arms huffily, "Say that ever again and I'll - I'll - I'll - I'll -"

"You'll what? Get your darling boyfriend to jinx me?" I smirked, my eyes sparkling.

And the next thing I knew, I had Sirius diving on me for the second time that night.

Laughing, he started to tickle me, screaming at me to take it back, whilst I just shrieked and held my tongue.

Prongs slammed the dorm door and stepped over us, as though this was perfectly normal behaviour, which, in all honesty, it was.

"So Padfoot… I head about your new girlfriend," James said pleasantly as he pulled off his socks.

Sirius pulled away from me, his cheeks flushed. Whether from our tickle fight or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

I giggled. "Oh no James, he goes out with Snape."

Sirius paused in glaring at James, looking down at me, utterly astounded, "Did - did you just _gi__ggle?"_

I giggled again, nodding.

Sirius shook his head, totally bewildered, "I don't know what you've been taking Remus but I want some!"

James rolled his eyes at the pair of us, "So who asked who Sirius? I thought you were a love 'em and leave 'em sort of guy."

Sirius nodded soberly, climbing onto a nearby bed, "I am James… it just sort of… slipped out."

I was still in hysterics, watching James thoughtfully, "Say James… you wouldn't be interested in a little plan of mine would you…?"

**.x0x.**

The clock chimed four and Peter snored loudly.

"Aw fuck it," Sirius said as he yawned. "I'm knackered."

James leant back on his chair, stifling a yawn, "Just finish her mate."

"Or change your name, dye your hair and move abroad," I suggested lightly.

Sirius smiled softly, "I think I can manage a week."

James patted him on the shoulder, "Just try not to scream when she sticks her tongue in your mouth."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I've kissed girls before."

James just nodded as he collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, snoring within minutes, too exhausted to really care.

Sirius smile turned creepy, "…And you can hide out with me."

My eyes widened, "No! No way am I spending any amount of time locked up in a broomstick cupboard with you!" I shuddered; I still had the mental scars from the last time.

Sirius was pouting _again, _"Whyyyy?"

"I still have nightmares from last time," I tried pouting back.

Sirius folded his arms, "I didn't know James had set us up did I?"

"We got locked in together for two hours, a quarter of which you spent trying to grope me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, his cheeks tingeing slightly, "I've already _told _you; I was meant to be meeting Anna Jones in there."

"Still doesn't explain why you kept grabbing my backside…"

"I was _trying _to find a light switch!"

I said sceptically, "Most light switches are a bit higher up than that -"

Sirius shut his eyes, "We've had this debate before and I refuse point blank to do it at this time of morning."

I pulled his knees up to my chest, watching Sirius with liquid gold eyes, "Only because you know I'm right…"

"Remus, my dear, you must be deluded if you think I was purposefully groping you," Sirius shook his head as though I was stupid_._ "Why would _I, _self-proclaimed womanizer of Hogwarts try to grope my best friend?"

"You admitted, not hours ago, that you're gay." I pointed out, "You could've been experimenting, _my dear.__"_

He shook his head lazily, curling up on my bed, his eyes drooping shoot, "'m 'ired. Pa'foo' slee' 'ea."

I pretended to groan as I climbed onto the bed next to him, but secretly; I was thrilled. I have no idea why.

A smile started to spread onto my face as I sang, "Mary and Sirius sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g -"

"Would like this pillow shoved down your throat?"

My smile just grew bigger.

**.x0x.**

I blinked sleepily when I first woke up, becoming slowly aware that James was jumping around singing 'Sirius loves Mary' at the top of his voice whilst Sirius had his face pressed against my back, grumbling very obscene things about James.

"Sirius…" I shook him slightly and his iron grip around my waist loosened slightly, and as he came to his senses he shot out of my bed so quickly I thought James had pulled him.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing his head as he grinned at me dazedly, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

I just rolled my eyes, smiling back warmly.

James' upped the volume of his voice and Sirius' expression darkened. He grabbed the nearest wand, which just happened to be mine, and plastered James to the ceiling, covering him with slime in the process.

I just shook my head and grabbed my clothes, heading for the shower. James and Sirius always played stupid games on a morning.

"Don't damage my wand in any shape or form," I called over my shoulder as I walked out. A regular warning.

**.x0x.**

Sirius kept his eyes on the floor when we entered the great hall, something he hardly ever did. I bit my lip, panicking slightly. Sirius Black _never _lost his confidence.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly once we'd sat down.

His eyes flashed up to meet mine, and they were hiding something. I suddenly longed to know what. He didn't reply though and I didn't push him; he'd talk when he was ready.

James smirked, over-heard and answered for Sirius, "He's too busy contemplating his new found lurve." He elbowed Sirius in the ribs, winking. Sirius scowled at him.

I tutted loudly, "_Honestly! _Could you _be _any more childish James!"

Sirius smiled fleetingly before his mouth turned into a frown again. James tried smiling sweetly, "This is the first time Sirius has ever gone out with a girl without sha- (he caught my expression) without _sleeping _with her first."

As true as at that was, I was in no mood for James' childish antics and so I busied myself with breakfast and the puzzle that was Sirius.

Mary smiled tentatively at Sirius and he smiled back, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He caught me watching him, "Kill me next full moon, please…" he pretended to plead and I grinned at him.

"Sorry." He sighed and stared into his porridge instead. "I wouldn't drown yourself in porridge; it'll make your hair sticky."

"Good point."

His eyes moved to the pumpkin juice.

"Too smelly."

"Yeah…"

"Milk would go sour."

He scowled at the table before looking at me, "Way to ruin my routine morning suicide plans."

"Oh no," I disagreed simply, "I was going to suggest bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Yes, It's a devil for choking on."

**.x0x.**

"I can't do this," Sirius whimpered again.

"Your fault," I muttered in return.

He sighed. "I don't like leading people on-"

James' snort cut him off as his head popped up from the sofa he was looking under, "You lead people on all the time."

Sirius shook his head, "Not for the hell of it though. I lead people on if I need something."

"Because _that's _so much better," I said dryly.

"I do feel bad you know."

"Bet you do."

"I do!" he gesticulated enthusiastically with his hands, "I don't want to hurt her."

All of James finally reappeared, "You'll hurt her more if you keep up this charade. Finish her now and end this mess."

"But what if she really likes -"

"Sirius, she's going to get hurt more if you keep this up," I told him.

He didn't reply but leant his head on the back of the sofa as I picked up my coffee the house-elves had delivered. Being nice to them had certain rewards.

"Snog me Prongs?" He asked, eyeing James hopefully.

"Go away… snog Remus, he's more feminine!"

I spat my mouthful of coffee all over Peter, "I am not _feminine!" _I bristled slightly, "I am very… _manly… _thank-you."

James started sniggering, "…Manly?"

"Yes. Manly."

James smirked at me and then shot Sirius a sly glance, "And anyway Padfoot, you'd prefer snogging Moony wouldn't you? After all, we all know that you'd very much like to slam against a wall and f-"

"And that's what James Potter dreams about," Sirius cut in calmly though I could hear his accelerated heartbeat. I eyed him curiously but said nothing.

James was grinning triumphantly, Sirius was blushing, Peter was looking bored as though he'd heard it all before.

I blushed myself, before I managed to catch my reaction. I sat back clutching my mug in two hands, "Sorry to disappoint James, but you're entirely wrong with that fantasy," I began calmly, surprising even myself. "It would be _me _that would slam Sirius up against a wall. The wolf hates submission you see." I finished off my coffee, smiling inwardly at the looks of utter shock on their faces before I got up and sauntered off to the library.

"Well… I didn't expect that…" James muttered once I'd stood up.

"You've got to the count of ten James Potter and then I will tear you limb from limb."

I chuckled as I climbed out of the portrait hole.

**.x0x.**

"Day Three of Sirius' lockdown and not all is going well. Mary came up to Sirius today and started a conversation that involved a lot of blushes. Sirius, not at all impressed, is contemplating throwing himself off the Astronomy Tower instead of doing the normal thing and sha -"

"_Agumenti!__"_

"Thanks Sirius; you've just ruined my essay," said I, holding up my sodden essay. An essay that had taken me three days so far.

"Sorry Rem, blame that git there." Sirius replied, pointing his wand at a now sodden James.

"I was merely expressing my opinion -"

"Well don't." Sirius huffed, stuffing another chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Your fault…" I said under my breath.

"How long do you plan on living for?"

**.x0x.**

"Day Four of Sirius' lockdown -"

"_Silencio!__"_

I just rolled my eyes and fixed Sirius with a critical eye, "Just finish her Padfoot. You haven't even kissed or out yet; she'll probably realise you're just not interested."

"But I can't hurt her like that -"

I folded my arms and sighed. Loudly. "You've never had a problem with finishing girls before…"

"This is different, Mary is a friend. I talk to her. I ask her stuff. I know her. The other girls were just… random." Sirius replied sullenly.

"Serves you right for agreeing."

"Shut up Moony."

"He won't kiss her because he wants to kiss you -"

"_Silencio! _Who removed that first spell!?" Sirius shouted, trying to ignore his crimson colour. "Peter!?"

I pulled his arm back just in time to stop him from hitting Peter with a very nasty jinx, "Leave it Padfoot, I know you don't want to snog me -"

Sirius said nothing but brushed his robes and pocketed his wand, smiled once at me and left to find Mary.

" - do you?" I finished slowly.

Sirius wanted to snog me?

…no. Of course not.

But James nodded profusely as Sirius walked out.

**.x0x.**

"Well my dear, I was just upstairs having a delightful conversation with James Potter and, well, the prick he is, I wondered if you'd accompany me on a walk to escape his evil clutches?" Sirius asked charmingly, ignoring the giggling of her friends.

I had followed him down, intent to get to the bottom of things but when I found him talking to Mary, I was too glad that he'd taken my advice to really bother.

I watched as he whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened.

With difficulty, I turned my attention back to my book, trying not to care when he took her hand and they left the Common Room, smiling secretly.

James headed over at that moment, massaging his throat. "Padfoot with his lady friend?"

I nodded once.

I made up my mind in a split second. "James… why do you keep saying Sirius wants to snog me?"

He contemplated me for a few seconds, trying to read my mood, but I'd hidden it carefully. He smiled, and beckoned me closer. Once he was sure no-one was listening he whispered, "Because it's true."

I pulled back abruptly, almost head butting him. My heart was pounding again and my mouth had gone dry. _Surely it couldn't be true?_

"But- but I'm not _gay," _I tried a little desperately.

"Ever kissed a boy?"

I shook my head.

"There you go then!"

"Neither have you!" I instantly retorted.

"Oh but I have and that, that is how I know I am one-hundred percent straight."

I gaped at him. I hadn't heard about this… "When and who!?" I demanded.

He was smiling again, his irritating smile that means he knows something you don't, "When? Last summer. Who? The one and only Sirius Black."

I tried to ignore the jealousy that I felt at that point.

"Sirius!?" I yelped louder than I'd meant to and I saw something flicker in James. Something akin to triumph.

James nodded, cocking his to head a side as he spoke, "I could help you if you want…"

I rose an eyebrow, "Are you _sure _you're straight James?"

He grinned at me, "I am comfortable enough with my sexuality." He shrugged, "If you don't want to…"

I eyed him again, wondering if he was being serious.

Deciding he was, I nodded reluctantly, _Sirius had done it after all…_

**.x0x.**

"This is weird James," I muttered. We were sat on my bed, about a foot apart and facing each other. James had a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. We were both trying not to laugh. "I can't snog you. You're my best friend. It'll be weird."

"Sirius told me that he had imagined he was kissing someone else, another boy, and that's how he realised."

"If you and Sirius snog each other in your spare time, what else do you do?"

James smirked, "Nothing you want to know about."

"… thanks for that… lovely… mental image."

Still smirking, "Back to what we're doing, or trying to at least. Snogged girls before?"

I nodded, blushing slightly.

"Good. So just kiss me like that."

"I'm never going to be able to look you in the eye again…" I murmured as I leant forward.

Our lips met.

And because I am just that unlucky, somebody walked in.

A loud crash then - "FUCK!"

James and I leapt apart. "…Sirius?"

"Er… this isn't what it looks like…" I said, mentally slapping himself for sounding so cliché.

"No of course not, totally normal in fact." Sirius' voice was incredibly high pitched as he wrenched his curtains forcibly together.

They fell down two seconds later and I struggled to stop myself from laughing.

James, not at all concerned, turned to me, "Well?"

"No idea. Interrupted too soon; I was still thinking 'Oh my god!'" I replied.

Our lips met for a second time.

A shrill scream and a slammed door.

"Was that Peter?"

I nodded. "Maybe we should stop this before Lily or someone else walks in?"

James nodded too, "I'm going to go and stop Peter telling everybody we're secret lovers or something."

I waited till James had left the dorm before I walked over to Sirius' bed and knocked on the bedpost.

"…What?" came the grumpy reply.

I slipped between the (now fixed) curtains and sat next to him. I bit my lip. "He was helping me out with a problem you know," I explained carefully, wondering if Sirius' reaction proved anything…

"Oh. What problem?"

"Whether I'm gay or not."

"Oh." Silence. "Did you find out then?"

I shook my head, my heart beat speeding up and I decided in that moment to push at his boundaries, "No. We were interrupted too soon -"

Sirius gulped, hesitating and I knew he was falling for it, "I-I c-could always help…"

His heart sped up too as a blush covered his cheeks. Keeping my eyes trained on the duvet, I nodded.

He was suddenly in front of me, one hand on the back of my neck, his lips hovering inches away.

I placed a hand nervously on his back and we both leant forward simultaneously, our lips brushing softly, unsure and afraid.

And then -

Then I was flat on my back, Sirius pressed tightly to me…

We were moaning…

Hands on my buttons…

My chest…

The lips moving to my neck…

Hands on my legs…

My back…

My neck…

Teeth nipping…

Tongue hot and warm…

More moaning…

And then -

Then the dorm door slammed shut and Sirius pulled back sharply, his breathing uneven, his face flushed.

He cleared his throat and avoiding my eyes asked, "Well?"

I paused, giving my breathing chance to calm before I uncertainly replied, "Gay. Definitely gay."

**.x0x.**

"So Padfoot? How was the date last night?" James asked over breakfast.

Sirius' grip on his fork tightened as he met James' eyes, "It was fine."

"Did you kiss her?" pressed James.

Sirius nodded absentmindedly, miles away once again.

James turned to me next, knowing he would get nothing else off Sirius, "So Moony, what are you then? Decided yet?"

My eyes flashed towards Sirius as I squeaked, "Yes."

James rolled his eyes again, giving up with conversation and eating his breakfast instead.

**.x0x.**

"Day Five of Sirius' -"

"_Levicorpus!__"_

"Hey! Let me down!"

"Can you hear something Remus? Because I can't." Sirius smirked cruelly, sitting down near James; a warning that nobody was to help.

Mary approached Sirius at that moment, sitting down close to him. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him, she let her head rest on his shoulder.

But I knew there's something wrong with the picture they made. Mary's eyes were somewhere else and Sirius was sitting stiffly as though it pained him to be there, but he still turned to kiss her, slowly and sloppily.

I gulped and tore my eyes away, scared of the feeling rising strong inside me. Fists clenched tightly, I stood up abruptly, my book falling from my lap with a dull thud. "Library." I muttered, grabbing my bag and walking out.

**.x0x.**

"Remus… Rem… come on my dear, you can't sleep here."

I opened my eyes, blinking sleepily, "Sirius?"

"Yeah… it's gone ten Rem, we've got half-an-hour to get back to the common room," he said gently, helping me out of my seat.

I shoved my book in my bag, yawning stupidly.

I staggered towards the door and Sirius placed an arm around my waist after I knocked into a table for the fifth time.

I leant into him, embracing the warmth after the cool air of the Library.

We were heading down a shortcut when I stumbled again. I fell flat against a wall, accidentally pulling Sirius tight to my chest.

Winded, I didn't move, just worked on being able to breath once more.

Sirius seemed to have frozen in place, he stayed where he was, pinning me against the wall as he stared at my lips. I could hear his heart pounding, his blood rushing.

I stared back at him, trying to decipher the look in his eyes but all I could come up with was _longing, _pure, indecent, _longing._

I squirmed slightly but Sirius didn't seem to notice.

I don't know why, but I chose that moment to speak about what had played on my mind all day, "Sirius, what happened last night?" In hindsight, it was probably our positions that brought the memory rushing back stronger than ever.

His eyes flashed up to mine as I spoke but then settled on my neck, oddly closed.

"Why I do believe we kissed Mr Moony, I thought that was obvious?" Sirius tried joking though his heart fluttered.

I smiled, though my muscles ached in protest, "You know what I mean."

"I - I don't know Rem -"

And then -

And then we were kissing again…

The cold stone against my back…

The warm body pressed against me…

The lips teasing…

The soft hands inside my shirt…

…And then it was over.

Sirius had pulled back slightly, hardly leaving any room between us, "Er - sorry?" His eyes held only the faintest whisper of control and I knew, I knew he wanted to do it again…

Still trying to process exactly what had happened, I muttered, "Don't be."

And then his lips were on mine for a second time…

Shaking fingers toyed with my buttons…

My shirt undone…

Pushed from my shoulders…

The freezing stone making me gasp…

Sirius moaning into my ear…

Whispered words of love…

Hands playing with my belt…

Desperation and passion…

It was me that pulled back sharply then, ignoring the dull thud as my head connected with the wall, "Sirius…"

His eyes were wild as they raked over my chest, "…what?"

"Mary…" I said half heartedly, wondering if he'd object to me turning the tables and pinning him against a wall.

But this seemed to snap him out of it and he looked away from me, "God I can't even be on my own with you for more than five minutes."

I laughed shakily, pulling my shirt back on, "Don't worry about it. I'll - er - I'll just be going."

Sirius merely nodded and watched me walk away.

_What the bloody hell had just happened?_

**.x0x.**

I stared into the fire, not really seeing, not really caring.

I was still trying to fathom out Sirius.

I wasn't succeeding.

"…Anybody home?" James clicked his fingers in front of my face and my eyes finally recognised him.

Sounding slightly dazed I asked what he wanted but at that moment Sirius appeared next to us, smoothing his hair and mumbling something about 'bloody leprechauns.'

"…leprechauns?"

Sirius waved it away impatiently, "Bad dream."

"Oh." James shook his head; Sirius always had extremely bizarre dreams. "Last day of imprisonment! You're a free man tomorrow!" James clapped him on the shoulder, eyes laughing.

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

Peter hurried over to us as I slouched even lower in my seat.

"Sirius…" he panted, "Mary… Mary looking… looking for you." He collapsed on a sofa, having ran all the way to warn him.

Sirius all but screamed, grabbed my hand, shouted thanks to Peter and pulled me from the room.

**.x0x.**

Once locked safely in a broomstick, I finally spoke, "What the hell Sirius?"

"Mary…"

"Yes, but why have you dragged me along?" I tutted impatiently.

A moments silence then- "I didn't think you'd mind being in a dark cupboard with me…" Sirius trailed off suggestively.

He fidgeted nervously for a few seconds while I tried to figure out if he meant what I hoped he meant. "Are you implying what I think you're implying Mr Black?" I finally asked, my voice flirtatious.

"Why yes, yes I am Mr Lupin."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into…?" I purred.

Sirius slung his arms around me, pulling me closer, "Why don't you show me?" he whispered in my ear.

I tentatively bushed a piece of Sirius' hair out of his face before kissing him softly on the lips, pinning his hands to the wall.

He fought against the restraint, aching to touch me…

So I took my time, slowly, tantalizingly, teasingly undoing Sirius' shirt, waiting till Sirius was almost _begging_ me to just tear it off…

I made my way down, kissing Sirius' solid chest as my fingers played around with his fly…

I dropped to my knee's, hands gripping thighs…

I stopped at the bellybutton, swirling Sirius' creamy skin with my tongue, enjoying the taste…

Feeling the heat rise…

And then light fell upon us and James stood silhouetted in the doorway, mouth hanging open, a slow blush creeping onto his face as he realised our position.

He stammered an apology and slammed the door shut.

I got up, groaning as I did, "I have the _worst _possible luck!"

"… just stay and finish off." Sirius whispered huskily in my ear, "James isn't exactly going to open the door any time soon…"

I was tempted, _too _tempted to stay and prove to Sirius _exactly _what would occur if he dragged me into a dark, cramped cupboard.

But the logic in my brain argued it's case and I sighed again, pressing myself close to Sirius and kissing him softly, "We've got to sort this out now."

I felt Sirius tense again, his hands gripping fistfuls of my shirt, "Please…"

His lips started pressing lightly against my neck and I took an uncertain step back, "We have all the time in the world to finish off… _after _we sort James out." Believe me, it was _not _easy denying him what we both wanted.

"Promise?"

I knew he would be sticking his bottom lip out and looking at me from under his fringe.

"Promise." I agreed before opening the door again, providing Sirius with enough light to get his shirt looking acceptable.

**.x0x.**

"Oh. Hello." James said in a strangled voice as we walked in, "Did you finish off alright? I hope I didn't ruin things…"

Sirius and I exchanged a look.

"James…"

"I don't mind by the way…"

"James…"

"I think it's fantastic…!"

"James…!"

"Do you like cheese? I like cheese?"

"… What the fuck James?" Sirius, not me.

"Yeah… I'm going to go get a shower…"

"… James?"

He kept babbling as he gathered his things and locked the door behind him.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I put my head on Sirius' shoulder, "Fuck."

"Gladly."

**.x0x.**

When I awoke the next morning, Sirius' final day of imprisonment, James was sat gingerly on the end of my bed, watching Sirius and I sleep with an oddly fatherly pride look in his eyes.

I realised I was curled up on Sirius' chest and started to extract myself but James' hand shot out and he shook his head, smiling lightly.

I settled back down, listening to the solid thump of Sirius' heart beat and smiling inwardly.

When Sirius finally woke, he started kissing my neck again until James cleared his throat somewhat anxiously.

Jumping, Sirius turned his head to smile guiltily at him.

"So… does this make you two…?" James gesticulated wildly with his hand. "I mean… are you two like, _together _now?"

I chewed my lip, _what were we?_

_Did I want to _be _with Sirius?_

_Did I?_

I already knew the answer.

I'd always known the answer.

It was a simple as that.

Because yes.

Yes, I wanted to be with him.

Sirius rubbed his nose.

"You don't know?" James' voice cracked.

"Well…"

"The thing is…"

"We haven't really talked…"

"We like the physical things…"

"We're not sure…"

"Get back to me when you decide." James said, massaging his temples. "And I've learnt my lesson about occupied broom cupboards." he shuddered, "I won't be doing that for a very long time."

**.x0x.**

James was bent double, laughing till tears were running down his face. "A-all w-w-week…" he sputtered, "A-al w-w-week you've been w-w-waiting t-t-o and then she -!" he collapsed again and Sirius stuck his bottom lip out, stung.

I was barely containing my own laughter, "You have to admit Padfoot, it is quite ironic."

Just after lunch, Mary had approached Sirius and they'd gone for a walk together. She'd then finished him, telling him that her friends had persuaded her to ask him out when she herself, didn't actually want to.

The one and only girl to ever finish _him_.

And now James had been laughing for a full half hour and I kept giggling occasionally and Peter had laughed hysterically once or twice before falling and hitting his head which had only made James laugh harder.

"I hate you James Potter!" Sirius grumbled half heartedly.

I snorted again, before finally succumbing to the laughter I'd been fighting and joining James on the floor, clutching my sides.

"Oh fantastic! Now you too Remus! And here I was thinking you loved me!" Sirius cried dramatically, flopping belly down onto the nearest bed which just happened to be mine.

He was pouting again and I had to push down the urge to dive on him, reminding myself that James _didn't _need to see that…

"Oh no, no I'm simply using you for your body," I smirked playfully, climbing up beside him.

We kissed sloppily and James pretended to wretch, "Do you two _have _to do that very time I turn around?"

"Yes, it's our sole ambition in life to scar you," Sirius winked.

James laughed slightly, before pointing at Sirius and going into another bout of hysteria. "Y-you a-a-and h-h-he-he-her-"

"We have to get rid of James…" I murmured in Sirius' ear, my voice low as I slipped my hand under the back of his shirt and caressing his shoulder. I climbed onto his back, bending to kiss the exposed skin above his collar.

Sirius twisted round, catching me before I fell. Hands on my hips he smirked up at me, his eyes predatory.

James, finally sober, stood by the door, clearly having no intention of hanging around.

"Just one thing… what are you guys now then? Friends that snog a lot?" His tone was sincere but his eyes were laughing.

Sirius' eyes bored into me, trying to understand what I wanted. "So what do you say Moony? Fancy having a go at being my - my boyfriend?"

His eyes sparkled and I leant down to kiss him, "But of course…"

"Well it won't be easy…" I cut him off, pressing him into the bed as the door snapped shut behind James.

**.x0x. (Third person)**

James all but ran down the stairs as the lurid moans followed him.

What are they doing up there?" Peter asked curiously when a particular loud bang rang out.

"Seeing how long it will take to break Padfoot's bed," James answered instantly. It was half true at least.

Peter looked up the dark stairs, "They sound like they're destroying the room. Should we go up and check on them?"

James shrugged, "You can…"

Peter nervously stepped up the stairs.

A piercing scream rang out and then a loud thud announced he had fainted.

James just laughed.

* * *

Well, first off Congratulations on actully finishing this, It must be one of the longest things I've ever wrote.

Secondly, I wrote this to make myself feel better as I've done exactly what Sirius did. (except the entire falling in love with my best friend thing) Technically, I should have wrote it Sirius' POV but Remus' is sooo much better to write. I can be depressing as Remus.

And thirdly, that was the closest I've come to writing smut and that wasn't really smutty at all...

So... Any good?

Review xD

(I'll be proofing all my stories again sometime after my exams so I'll clear up mistakes then)


End file.
